Got to believe
by Iggymochi
Summary: Arthur is a dedicated florist with a complicated attitude while Alfred is a charming, overconfident budding photographer. Given the situation, working together has always been a hassle. But when a broken heart leaves Arthur crushed, Alfred might just be the one who can pick up the pieces. USUK & FRANADA. (and other side pairings)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fic, sorry if It looks half ass-ed, but I really did try my best!

Hetalia belongs to Himaruya!

* * *

Here. Or maybe here. Definitely here. Beautiful.

Arthur smiled as he made the finishing touches of a soon-to-be bride's bouquet. It was simple yet it was just like how he pictured it. White Roses and salmon pink Lily of the Valley here and there. The Brit mentally patted himself on the back at a job well done. Arthur stood up as his eyes wandered at the shops interiors. He couldn't help but sigh. He slowly turned his gaze to a portrait hanging on a familiar wall behind the wooden counter.

"Pretty isn't it, Mother?" Arthur smiled and slowly grazed his fingertips on the flower petals. "Eliza is getting married today. You always did enjoy playing with her hair." Arthur slightly chuckled at the memory. It has been 10 years since his mother's death. It was a part of his past he wasn't really fond of recalling. The only momentum he had of his late mother was her flower shop. Fors Fortis is now in Arthur's able hands. And no matter what, he is determined to keep it in business.

_The wedding starts at 2 PM_

Arthur blinked a few times and glanced at the wall clock. Bollocks. He took the bouquet and adjusted his tie with one hand. God, these formal wears are too stuffy at times. "Matthew, are you ready up there? It's 12 o' clock. We still need to deliver these."

Matthew Williams is Arthur's assistant and has been working in the shop for 3 years. They met on a rainy day back when Matthew was waiting for his brother on a bus stop. The Englishman forgot to bring his umbrella on that particular day and Matthew, though a stranger was willing to share his. Long story short, Arthur invited him to work in his shop for the meantime and they have been business partners since that day. Matthew is a little shy and can be very awkward but he was also as hard working as his boss; and Arthur admired him for that.

Arthur could hear Matthew's manic footsteps tapping its way downstairs. "Coming! I just have to- wait…ugh damn sleeves." The assistant hurriedly fixed himself and took the bouquet from Arthur. "Sorry…" Arthur smiled at the boy. "It's quite alright." Time was ticking and they had flowers to deliver. Arthur gradually opened the door, "Has Alfred arrived y-"

"You called, Sweet cheeks?"

_Ahh, speaking of the Idiot._

Alfred was already leaning on the wooden door frame wearing his signature grin. Alfred F. Jones, in particular is Matthew's brother. As anyone would have guessed, marital problems caused their different family names. Matthew stayed with their mother in Canada, while their father took Alfred and brought him up in America. Arthur had to admit their faces almost looked alike. If he was more honest, Arthur could admit the American was charming in his own way- but Alfred didn't need any more ego boost. Too bad Alfred was born with a bad head, as Arthur liked to think. The Brit raised an eyebrow and merely walked past the American, "Good morning to you too, _git._ Let's go".

Matthew chucked and the trio made their way inside the van. Alfred was driving so he had the driver's seat to himself. The Canadian reached for Alfred's back and gently tapped his brother's shoulder. "Hey, Al. You seem energetic today". Arthur rolled his eyes and slid the car door close.

Alfred smirked at the uptight Brit and beamed at his brother. "I'm always energetic, Matt. You know..."Alfred grinned and teasingly eyed Arthur, "Another day, another chance to upset Eyebrows!

"DRIVE, JONES"

"Yes, your Grumpiness!" Alfred gestured a salutation and started the engine. Matthew couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Just another day for the four of them.

* * *

"Bonjour! Ahhh Comment allez-vous, Mon amour?…hahaha I was joking, no?…I see…I'll be waiting." A man dressed in white glanced at his phone and smiled. He looked at the preparations and slowly breathed in and out. This was going to be long day. It was now or never, he thought. The Frenchman carefully opened the locket hanging on his neck "Je suis désolé, Mon petit…But there is not much time"

* * *

So uhh how is this for a first? I'm so anxious right now. Sorry. Uhm, hope you guys liked it! Chapter two is still on the process! Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated! ;v;

Comment allez-vous= How are you?

Je suis désolé= I'm sorry


	2. Chapter 2

SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE, MY EXPLANATION IS AT THE BOTTOM. For now, let's start! (;w;)

* * *

"We're here, ladies!"

Arthur rolled his eyes as he watched Alfred drag Matthew out their service. The American practically pranced his way to where a certain Frenchman was waiting. Arthur groaned, slowly got off the van and took the bouquet before following suit whilst trying to ignore some eyes fixated on him due to the said American. The boy was going to be the _death_ of his reputation.

"Ready when you are, Frenchie!" Alfred grinned.

Francis slightly irked at the nickname yet proceeded to smile while Matthew sniggered but quickly disguised it with a cough. "Ah~ Good that you have arrived, Mon cher. I believe we are all set. If everything goes well, future customers will flood the doors easy."

"Dude, with us on the works, the wedding's gonna be great! Aaannnnd…", the American beamed and proudly tilted his camera that hanged loosely on his neck. "Me and my baby, are gonna top it off with the greatest shots you'll ever set your eyes on!"

If there was something about the young boy that Francis found endearing, it was his confidence, enthusiasm and passion in everything he puts his mind into. And right now, they need all the self-assurance they can stomach hosting the wedding of one of the best toy makers in Europe- Wonder Toy's CEO Elizabeta Hedevary. Francis quickly dismissed the nervous thought and gently placed a reassuring tap on the American's shoulder. He then moved his focus on Matthew whose eyes widened at the attention. Alfred watched as Francis gently seized his brother's hand and kissed it whilst seeing eye to eye.

"Bonjour, Mon amour".

The Canadian gawked and swiftly retrieved his hand as his cheeks reddened. Alfred noticed his brother glare at the Francis as if silently communicating a big "CAN YOU NOT" which only earned a chuckle from the said suspect.

Alfred never really understood Francis' and Matt's "french talks" and somehow thought Francis flirted with anything that had a pulse, so he simply didn't bother trying. He had to admit though, oftentimes he would feel something out of the ordinary when he sees the two "converse". Something…Something he couldn't put his foot into. Whenever they had to meet for business, the two would always have this wistful look plastered on their faces. Like they were- Alfred halted the thought. '_Naaaaaah, can't be. I mean, if it were the case then Eyebrows would really be heart bro-'_

BOINK.

"Ow! What the-" Alfred soothed the back of his head.

"When one drives, one must NOT FORGET TO LOCK THE BLOODY VEHICLE." Alfred stared at the cause of his now hurting head. Arthur was holding the bouquet with one hand while the other was carefully placed on his hips. "Well, what are you waiting for?" The young photographer narrowed his eyes but decided to oblige. "That's the last time I worry about you… Stuffy old man."

"What are you blabbing abou- "

"I'm oooon iiiiiiiiiiit"

The trio stared as Alfred made his way back to the van. Arthur let out an exasperated sigh, "Nineteen and _still_ acts like a ten year old. Honestly, I don't know how you put up with him, Matthew."

Francis placed an arm around the irritated man and cooed, "Oh, I don't know, Mon ami. You seem pretty fond of the b-…. Are you alright?" Arthur, now suddenly tense and sweaty, immediately removed himself from the Frenchman's grasp. "FINE…I mean…Nothing to worry about…Sorry, excuse me. I have to… deliver these." Arthur frantically walked away without hesitation. The two stunned gentleman could only stare intently as Arthur excused himself out of their company.

This was going to be harder than they expected.

* * *

The wedding was indeed grand. The weather complimented the atmosphere of joy and celebration. Gorgeous flowers of all kinds adorned every fabric-covered seat on the garden. The red carpet stretched all the way to the altar. It was like heaven itself came down for the event. After a long while, the wedding rites began and proceeded with utmost solemnity. As the priest gave the couple their final blessing, words of best wishes were heard as the crowd stood up and applauded the new couple.

"I'm married, Fuckers!"

_POW!_

"Oww…That hurt Liz…" Gilbert pouted while soothing his shoulder. Leave it to the groom to ruin the moment. Elizabeth gave a smug and straightened her elegant dress- courtesy of Francis of course. "I love you too, _Honey_". Gilbert sneered and pinched his bride's nose lightly, "You sneak…"

"Congratulations, Eliza"

The Hungarian turned at the voice, smiled joyously and hugged man. "Thanks Arthur! Everything's perfect!" Arthur chucked and looked at the woman with pride, "I'm sure mother would have been so proud if she saw you now…You" Arthur gestured at the German "I trust you will make this woman the happiest in the world. Understood?" The groom smirked, stood on a nearby stool and placed his fisted hands on his side. "Kesesesese! You underestimate me Kirkland! Just watch me!"

"Gilbert, get off the chair. You are embarrassing us"

Gilbert turned his head to find his old friend walking towards him. "Hey Francis!... Liz, gonna have a _talk_ with Francis. Be right back okay?" Elizabeth nodded as her now husband kissed her on the lips before sprinting away. Unknown to Elizabeta, a certain Brit caught on her worried expression.

Arthur lifted an eyebrow, "Are you alright?"

The bride quickly turned to Arthur and gave the best smile she could show at the moment "O-Oh, yes! I'm fine! Come Arthur, let's sit so we can talk more. I've got lots to tell you!"

* * *

On the other side, Gilbert shook the hand of the Frenchman. "Mein Gott. Gotta' hand it to you. The preparations were awesome! Well, not as awesome as me of course."

Francis chuckled, "Glad to hear that. I am happy it all went well for both of you….. Where is our Spanish friend?"

"Antonio? Naaaah... he's busy messing around with Lovi". Gilbert pointed at a certain table. Antonio was currently trying to hug the blushing Italian while the latter tries to break free. "Ludwig's there with Feli too. Haha! You better get ready! I sense a double wedding coming soon!"

"I'll welcome it with open arms, Mon cher". Gilbert nodded and noticed Francis' other companion. "Hey there, Little Maple! You've been alright?" The Canadian stepped forward and smiled sweetly. "Arthur has taken good care of me. So I'm fine"

"Ah, good good. Well…ahhh…sorry for bringing this up now but… Have you… told him yet?" Francis rubbed his forehead slightly and placed both hands in his pocket, "No, not yet"

The groom slightly frowned and looked at Matthew- who was currently looking down. "Ah, I see. Not so easy, huh? You know, I totally understand but if you guys really plan on mak-"

"We'll tell him today…I'll make sure of it." Matthew said with a firm voice. Francis and Gilbert's eyes widened in surprise at the usually quiet Canadian. Francis opted to apologize when Gilbert suddenly grinned and played with the boys hair, "I know you will, sport. I hope things will turn out okay….for the three of you. Luck be on your side." The two blondes then gave a sincere smile and thanked the groom for the concern. Oh things really were easier said than done. They just hoped the other wouldn't take it the wrong way. The groom placed his arms around the two and dragged them with him "Now let's all sit down! My favorite part of the program is about!"

* * *

"Hey mister! Are you alone?"

Alfred who was about to take another photo, turned his head to find one of the cute little flower girls behind him. She wore a pinkish fluffy dress that matched the crown of pastel colored flowers on her french braided hair. He quickly beamed and lowered himself to meet her gaze, "Why do you ask, sweatheart?"

"My sister reaaaalllyyyy thinks you're cute and was wondering if you wanted to have a chat" Alfred looked around and spotted a brunette together with her friends on one of the tables. Alfred half-heartedly smiled at them earning giggles on the said table. Sometimes being good-looking had its downsides and this was one of them. Alfred sighed and smiled again, "I'm with 3 friends of mine but… I'm currently not available at the moment and I'm working right now so I'm a tiny bit busy. That okay with you sweatheart? "

The little girl coolly shrugedg and looked at Alfred, "That's okay. I thought you looked better with someone else anyway. By the way, my name is Rachel and I'm in 3rd grade. What's your name?"

"Oh..._Well_…Hi there Rachel, You can call me Al." The photographer reached for a handshake and was politely met by the little girl who joyously smiled at the new friend.

"Soooooo, Mister Al… you said you were not available, do you have a girlfriend then?

_This curious little_- "Uhm, actually no but-"

"Boyfriend, then?"

"… what?

"ALFRED!"

The two looked to the side and saw a very irritated man with bushy eyebrows heading their way. "If you have time to play with children, you have more than enough time to take more photos!"

Alfred blushed at the sudden false accusation, "I wasn't! Jeez eyebrows, quite being a stick in the mud" Alfred stood up and dusted himself before facing the little troublemaker "Gotta go, kid. My ill-breed of an owner is getting all pissy at me again". Arthur sneered at the comment "Excuse me?! I was just so kind to remind you of your responsibilities!". As the two continued their little spat, the little girl's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh I see…"

The currently fighting blondes halted and stared at the little girl. Arthur irritatedly raised an eyebrow and laid down his fists. "See what?"

"Mom always said the more you get mad at the person, the more it shows you truly love and care for them"

Arthur's face grimaced in horror while Alfred nearly choked himself laughing.

"What on-?! No! I _do not_ like this git! And you-!" , Arthur yelled while pointing a finger at the photographer. "Stop laughing and help me!"

Alfred was about to comply when he then decided to take this chance as payback, "What are you talking about, babe? We don't need to explain the wonders of our deep love." Arthur gawked in disbelief and raised a fist.

"Why you LITTLE-"

"No it's okay, Mister. I don't really mind, I'm gonna tell sis now to give up on Mister Al. I won't tell anyone, promise. See you!" The little girl waved them off and rushed to her table.

"I am going to KILL YOU!" Arthur lifted his arms to grab the American when the latter swiftly avoided his killer hands.

"You'll have to catch me first doll face!"

"THAT IS IT!"

And with that, the two idiots ran across the garden a little bit far from where all the people was. Alfred would pause every now and then to take pictures of a very angry Brit then proceed to running for his life… Little did they know that the program was going on without them.

"So you guys get it? We are not doing the traditional throwing here so I repeat! The sweetest couple on the dance floor will not only receive the garter and bouquet but also 2 champagne tickets to the London Eye and 1000 pounds pocket money! The drinks don't come in cheap you know!" Whispers of excitement and laughter were heard all over as couples positioned themselves on the dance floor, each eager to win the prize. The Spanish MC then continued,"…and to serenade us, let us all welcome a friend and brother of my cute Lovi, Mr. Feliciano Vargas!" The happy looking Italian got up and exchanged smiles with Antonio as he got on the center. When the Spaniard returned to the table, he was met with a very tomato-red Lovino who could only hit him half-heartedly.

The instrumental started playing with its light and playful tune, setting the mood. As the music started to sink in, it didn't take a moment for the couples to be absorbed by the familiarity of the music and the sweet sound of the Italian's voice.

"Take me to your heart"

_Pant!Pant!Pant!_

"Show me where to start"

_Holy Shit! He is gating on me! Wait...am I at-_

"Let me play the part of your first love"

_HOLY FUCK! ARTHUR! WE GOTTA-!_

"All the stars are right, every wish is ours tonight, My –"

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -AAAAAASH

The whole crowed seized to move and the soothing music was replaced with utter silence. Some even forgot to breathe as they watched two men who crashed on the center, lock their lips. Arthur, who was on top quickly pulled away and placed a hand on his lips, shock and horror very evident on the his face. Alfred on the other hand, could only stare back- not moving a single muscle. Alfred was a _dead_ man.

"Veee~! That was quick! The winner is these two!"

A loud cheer and clapping filled the reception as both confused males stood up slowly. The surprised couples could only laugh at the circumstance and applaud at the two. The table where Rachel was staying had all their jaws dropped while the little girl smiled calmly. Eliza placed a hand on her cheek, Gilbert had his mouth open agape; Francis and Matthew simply exchanged astonished looks.

"Congratulations Arthur! You too Alfred! You both win 2 tickets to the London eye and pocket money! Gosh, I didn't know you were together! That's great!" Arthur could not utter a single word and blankly accepted the said prize before sending a death glare at Alfred- which by the way sent deadly shivers on the American's spine.

"Kesesesese! Sooooooooo! Alfred and Arthur together, huh? Well this is unexpected." Gilbert seemed to know how find his way into trouble. Alfred mentally cursed his luck.

* * *

"Arthur is soooo mad at me right now" Matthew heard this brother speak as the two waited in the van for Arthur and Francis's talk. Francis opted to let him be the one to do the explaining much to Matthew's disappointment. The Canadian simply shrugged in his seat and looked to where the other two were._ Oh Arthur._

"Matt, dude. Not cool, you're supposed to be listening to me not spy on others" Alfred then placed his forehead on the steering wheel "worse, I have two tickets to "romantic dinner for two" _gladly_ reminding me of my blessed singleness!". The two sat in silence for a moment until they finally heard it...

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

_Arthur?_

The brothers stared alarmingly at each other and quickly got off the Van to check the commotion.

Francis irritatedly rubbed the back of his neck, "Arthur...please...you are not making this any easier".

Arthur, who was already stomping his way towards the street turned to face the Frenchman, eyes glistening "I told you I'm fine... I doesn't matter now does it? I was a fool for considering- for even _daring_ to think that-..." Arthur paused as he slowly looked down, trying to fight the tears that was begging to come out.

Francis could see the hurt and disappointment in Arthur's eyes. He would be lying if he said it didn't hurt him too...But what was he to do? What _can_ he say? That there are still others more worthy of Arthur's devotion? That he was only doing it to save him from a lie? Francis searched for anything to say. ANYTHING. But the words would only get caught in this throat.

"Please leave me alone." Arthur finally said as he proceeded to leave.

"Arthur!"

The Brit paused and looked back to find Alfred and Matthew with a worry plastered on their faces.

Matthew ran towards the man, "Arthur, I- I wanted to tell you sooner-"

"Matthew, _please", _Arthur interrupted. The trio stood in silence as Arthur was struggling to find words to explain. He looked at Francis...then Matthew. Arthur could feel anger and jealousy surge through his veins yet found no courage to show his agony. He loved Francis. But he cared about Matthew deeply as well. There was no way he could wish them both unhappiness. No matter how painful the truth was, he just..._couldn't_.

"Matthew…you are a dear friend of mine and I don't want to argue with you of all people. Please leave me ...for now. I'll be fine…. Just for tonight. Please", Arthur begged.

None of them could utter a word as Arthur brushed passed them. Francis defeatedly walked towards Matthew and sighed, "I knew today was a bad day. Arthur...he...he looked really hurt". Matthew gave a weak smile and placed a hand on the man's face, "There was no other way. I..We can't lie to him forever."

"So you two ARE together then."

The two lovers shifted uncomfortably at Alfred's sudden question until Francis decided to speak. "Yes we are, Alfred. We have been for a while". Matthew then guiltily moved forward, "I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner Al. Things were already too complicated as it is."

Francis and Matt. _This_ was unexpected. He had his speculations about the two but never thought of them THAT way. He always thought Francis _like-liked _Arthur...even just a little. There was always teasing and yelling and all that stuff so he figured it was just their way of hiding their "secret feelings".

Oh wait, he does that with Arthur too...scratch that thought.

The American sighed deeply.

_Dammit_

Well, If Arthur was not going to talk things out with Francis _or_ Matt, then there is only one thing left to do.

The American then tossed the keys to the Francis, "Make sure you drive Mattie home. Or better yet let him stay with you...just for tonight. DON'T do anything funny" Alfred hurriedly took his bag from the van earning bemused expressions from his two companions.

"Don't worry, I'll go after him"

And just like that Alfred ran towards the direction a probably crying _and_ drunk Englishman was headed.

* * *

So how is it so far? TvT I really hope I did ok. Hope I didn't disappoint! Sorry It took me a long time to update, I wasn't really sure where I was heading with this but now I really have a plan of sort soooo yeaaaaaaaah….Thank you for sticking with me! I'm really trying! So sorry for any errors.

You can tell inform me about any errors you have seen! Please review (good, bad I don't mind! The good can give butterflies in my stomach and the bad can help me improve!) XD

Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, placed on their favorites or simply read my story! It helps me a lot in many ways knowing there are people who read my stuff too ;v;

Iggymochi out! (*w*)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thank you for sticking with me!

Just an announcement! I added more **stuff** during the **Arthur-Francis confrontation**. Sorry for the sudden additions ;w; I figured It was essential.

Warning for lots of swearing! (Gomen for their potty mouth)

* * *

"Matthew and I plan to marry…in 8 month's time"

_What are you saying?_

"We have been together for 2 years"

_No. No, that's not true. You're lying!_

"We were afraid to tell you. Matthew especially…"

"I hope we can still be good friends, Mon cher"

Arthur's breath hitched at the memory- causing his legs to almost falter. He quickly regained his balance as he continued to pant for the lost air. Arthur puzzledly looked around. How long had he been running? Where _exactly_ was he? He didn't know for sure. And right now he didn't give a damn. He'd rather be anywhere but near Francis.

_Francis. Married. He was getting married._

"BOLLOCKS!"

His eyes started to water again. How did he not notice?

All this time-

Then, it _hit_ him.

No wonder the Frenchman always visits the shop during break. No wonder he would always wear his best smile around them. No wonder he always agrees to help out even when the situation didn't call for it. His smiles, his laugh... it was because of Matthew. Francis loves _Matthew_. And in 8 months, they are-.

Arthur felt a sudden twinge in his chest and quickly rubbed a hand against it- attempting to soothe the pain. It was just not fair. He knew Francis _way_ before Matthew did. He had been there for most of Francis' life more than Matthew has ever been. So…why?..._God,_ _why_?

A truck passed by the merely traveled road as Arthur reached for the railings on the roadside; legs giving up and bent towards the ground. With shaking hands covering his face, he finally released the desperate tears that were aching to let loose. After long minutes of holding back he finally cried. Whirlwinds of emotion surged through his head- Disappointment, jealousy, bitterness…loneliness. What was he thinking? How could he even dare think someone as like Francis would notice a grouch like him? Everything he hoped for…It was all just wishful thinking. The one person he cherished the most, was ultimately the one who broke his heart into a million shattered pieces.

"Arthur?"

Eyes still glistening with tears, Arthur looked up at the concerned voice. And just as immediately, he stood up and angrily walked away. "Sod off, Jones!"

"What the- HEY!". Arthur continued to stomp away, ignoring the American's call.

"Arthur, I ran about almost _a mile_ for you so you're _not_ just gonna fucking brush me off!" Alfred yelled causing the Brit to stop on his tracks.

Arthur turned to face Alfred- and Alfred, having noticed it halted as well. "I did _not_ ask you to chase after me, you sodding moron! I don't need your pity! You never cared about me before so don't expect me to even believe you care about me now!"

"I DO care about you!"

"Oh really? Then why didn't you tell me about your brother's _secret_ relationship! I know you knew about my feelings towards Francis! Don't you lie to me!"

"That's 'cause I didn't know _anything_ about them!"

"He's your _brother_ for Christ's sake!"

" . ... Look, I know how you feel but running away and crying your balls out in the middle of the night, NOT to mention on the middle of the road isn't gonna solve anything!"

"How do you even _know_ what I'm feeling right now? You _know_ how I feel? That's a load of cobblers! Don't pretend you're some kind of all-around Hero when you're actually not!"

A switch seemed to have been clicked seeing as Alfred was already marching right towards Englishman and grab him by the arm. "Because, _Sir!_ I went through more _shit_ than you ever did! Whereas you never even _fucking_ started, I went through a relationship for a _fucking_ year and when I thought she was finally _the_ _one_, she dumped me for someone else! Are you _fucking_ satisfied!"

Arthur's eyes widened at the American's sudden outburst. He had never seen Alfred this angry before (probably because he was usually all smiles). Arthur searched for any signs of deception but could only find desperation and sadness in his companion's eyes. To be given up on. To be let go despite a promise. What kind pain had Alfred gone through? For how long? Was he still hung up on the past? Is that the reason Alfred never considered dating as far as Arthur knew? Arthur then lowered his gaze as he felt guilt slowly seep through his gut. Alfred seemed to have noticed Arthur's arm relax so gently but surely, he let go of his grasp on the Briton's arm

"H-How?", Arthur asked.

Alfred sighed tiredly and looked fixed his gaze on the night sky. "We were kids. I mean I was. We both went to the same school back when I was still living in America. She...she was the 'smart and nice' type. I was in footba- _American_ football. I really did love her. But I guess…she decided that she was tired of my shenanigans and well…left." Alfred then shifted his focus on the Brit, "So I know _exactly_ how you feel. More than, even."

Arthur sniffled once…twice...thrice. He could feel Alfred staring at him as if waiting for a response. The silence was beginning to be deafening.

"Well…", Arthur began awkwardly "she doesn't know what she let go"

The tension that was there a few minuets ago gradually died down at the words. Alfred smiled tenderly and wrapped his strong arms around his still-sobbing friend "Thanks, dude. I could say the same to you but you know ", Alfred chuckled "Matt's my bro and Francis' my boss."

Arthur flushed at the sudden man-hug but gratefully accepted the soothing gesture. For a moment, he swore we felt a sense of belonging as his tiny frame was being held by the American but quickly brushed off the idea. Arthur then reassuringly tapped the latter on his back. "I mean it, Al. And...I should be the one thanking you so… Thank you. For running after me"

The American quickly let go and looked at Arthur excitedly, hands still resting on the Brit's arms "Arthur…You just called me Al"

Blimey. He did now, did he? Was he being too familiar? "S-sorry, I did not mean to sound so-"

Alfred waved his hands dismissively, "No, no, no, no! Keep it that way…I like it. Way better than hearing 'Jones' all the time."

Arthur could swear if it wasn't for the darkness of the night, the blush on his pale skin would be too evident. "O-oh. All right." The American grinned and placed an arm around him.

"So from now on, I'll call you Artie as well!"

Arthur sneered and removed the said arm around his shoulders. "No, you will not"

"You owe me right now so _I_ get to decide what to call you and I say Artie is a cute name."

Arthur merely huffed and crossed his arms which earned a snigger from the American.

"Say Artie"

"Ar._thur_."

"Ar._tieeee_. Anyway, as much as I love the night sky it's getting really late. Care to walk down? We'll catch a cab when we get to the bottom."

Arthur blinked a few times, "Oh, Yes. Right. Home." Alfred then stretched his arms and yawned "Great,great. Well, let's go!"

"Alfred?"

"Yeh?"

"I want half the pocket money and a ticket"

"Of course"

The two chuckled and made their way down the empty street. The walk was quiet but it wasn't awkward. Alfred hummed familiar tunes while Arthur comfortably looked at the distance; lost in thought. He would have to face _the_ _two_ tomorrow. And with his new found friendship with Alfred… He could only hope that his emotions wouldn't eat him up.

* * *

_Waddyathink_? ok so far? TvT

Oh! I have a surprise for you guys but it's gonna be a **secret** for a while so please watch out for it!

Reviews, Faves and Follows are greatly appreciated! **Thank you for reading**!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Thank you for sticking with this story! *huggies

I'll talk later ^^ For now, let's start!

* * *

The next day, Arthur woke up to a ringing sound. With eyes half open, he fumbled across the bedside until he finally got hold of what felt like his mobile and pressed a button to stop the irritating noise. Little beams of light from the window blinds slowly crept into his vision.

_It was morning. God, it was morning_

Memories of his stupidity the other night still plagued him until he fell asleep. And just as messed up as it was, today was surely not going to be any different.

He indolently rose from his bed and lazily paced towards the bathroom. Bathing was a blessing to him in the morning. A little time in the warm tub and the nerves plus exhaustion skittle away like the pests that they are. Although right now, it only did little to it's full potential. After the long bath, he quickly put on a white dress shirt that went under his dark green pull over, some khaki and brown leather shoes. Ultimately, after attending to his daily personal needs (and maybe a little trimming around his eyebrows hear and there), Arthur ate his light breakfast, grabbed his sling bag and headed out the door. Arthur wasn't much of an' eater' in the morning and the day's agenda didn't pretty much heighten the mood for eating.

As soon as Arthur reached the flower shop, he quickly fiddled for the key in his bag, unlocked the door and let himself inside. Per usual, the first thing he would do was care for the flower that leaned carefully in a slim, cylindrical glass vase that stood below his dear mother's portrait- the founder of Fors Fortis.

"Good morning, Mother. Wish me luck. Love you."

Arthur gave a weak smile and let out a sigh, trying to let go all anxiety that bottled up since just last night. Matthew, and whoever he's with right now, will be arriving any minute. He should at least try to be _a little_ more composed. The events yesterday didn't quite end well for both parties even if Francis and Matthew _had_ tried to explain. Arthur associated himself a school girl who just had her first heartbreak. Okay, so maybe this really WAS his first heartbreak, but still he felt like he acted too childish for his own good. He had to set things right if he ever wants to move on. And Alfred was right; he can't just keep on running away.

Alfred.

Arthur took out a glass bottle with a red ribbon wrapped around it from his bag. Inside was the ticket he 'accidentally' won with Alfred. If it wasn't for the American, he would have still been moping around, undecided on where to go. Alfred not only understood his pain, but also encouraged him to keep on going. The Briton smiled and carefully placed the item on his 'important things' shelf which proudly stood on the left side of his shop. The least he could do to calm his nerves is prepare the shop for the day.

_KlingKling._

Oh _no_.

"G-Good morning Arthur"

Arthur internally cursed his luck. He then deliberately turned his head to the sound of the wind chime and the voice that came after it. That hair curl that fell a little to the right could only belong to one person.

"A-Ah. Matthew. Well. G-Goodmorningtoyoutoo", Arthur stammered. _God, easier said than done. _Arthur tried to calm himself from the conflicting emotions that were beginning to ascend from the pits of his stomach. 'Either you make it or break it, Kirkland', he thought to himself. Arthur breathed in and out and determinedly walked towards Matthew to meet him. Then, just as Arthur was yet to utter a single word, he was deliberately stopped on his tracks as the Canadian lunged forward and hugged him firmly.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur. I'm so SO sorry"

And just like that, his assistant lost his composure and sobbed lightly on Arthur's shoulder. The Briton stood still as his brain was still trying to comprehend the said actions. 'Why is Matthew _apologizing_?', Arthur inwardly asked himself. Arthur slowly but surely pushed his assistant away to see his face. Matthew was a crying mess.

"M-Matthew, dear. Why are you crying?" Arthur took a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped the tears on his assistant's face. He did _not_ expect this. Matthew must have felt awkward because he quickly took his own handkerchief and wiped his own tears.

"Arthur, I-I really didn't want it to seem like I lied to you. For a long time, I tried so hard to find a way to tell you about it but the timing just wasn't the best! A-and Francis said you'd be really hurt if you knew right away, and I didn't WANT to see you hurt. But then again, lying to you was also not an option 'cause without you, Alfred and I would have been working who knows where; and I wouldn't have had met Francis! And-"

"Shhhh" Arthur placed a finger on the Canadian's lips. Arthur didn't know whether to be annoyed, confused or amused at the sudden ramblings this early in the morning. But all the same, he felt a little relieved. At least he knew Matthew wasn't mad at him- quite the opposite if he must admit. Seeing Matthew cry like that for the first time- he felt it didn't belong to the Canadian's face. Matthew was like family to him and just like the 'dotting boss' that he was, he felt a frown did not suit Matthew one bit. It was then he realized that the boy meant more to him than some heartbreak- and it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Arthur brushed few strands of hair that stuck to the assistant's face. "Matthew…Matthew dear, it's alright... I...I understand."

Matthew's eyes widened and looked questioningly yet intensely at Arthur. "Y-You're not mad?"

"A-Ah... I will say, I was really upset… I was. But-"

"But?", Matthew asked curiously, eyes still glistening with tears.

Arthur swallowed and realized there was no point denying it. "As you know, Alfred ran after me. W-we argued a little. But he made me realize things so…it's alright. If you really love Francis; and if Francis loves _you…_ I-I'll have to graciously accept it." Just saying the words still hurt Arthur like a wooden stake had just thrust into him. It really honestly hurt. But just as Alfred said, nothing was going to come out of it. Did he think of Alfred _again_?

"W-where _is_ the Frog anyway?", Arthur asked; trying to change the topic.

Matthew blinked a few times until he realized the content of the question. "O-oh! H-he couldn't come. Alfred is busy preparing for some 18 year old girl's birthday party right now. So Francis is alone in his shop today. Alfred's been getting lots of requests lately; most of them female."

Arthur rolled his eyes. Well that was to be expected. Alfred may be a wanker but the boy was indeed a natural charmer. His honey blonde hair (with a certain annoying strand that doesn't bow to any hair gel), his 'movie star' smile, that sun kissed skin that did wonders to further add to his already masculine features like his broad shoulders, contoured muscles-

_Hold it right there, Kirkland_

"A-ah I see. Well...tell Francis I wish both of you happiness."

Matthew seemed to want to ask him something but closed down the idea and beamed instead, "T-thank you, Arthur. I'm really grateful to you…for understanding…and for forgiving me…_us_".

Arthur figured _us_ meant _Francis and Matthew _and tapped his assistant reassuringly on the back. "Well now that _that_ matter is done, let's get to work. These flowers don't water themselves you know." And with that, Matthew nodded earnestly and the two blondes gave each other a sincere smile.

The day went by as usual. New customers and some regulars came and went throughout the day. Many of which where new, came by due to the success of a certain CEO's wedding. Endorsements were indeed the best way gain and stay in the market. Familiar faces even came by. Arthur noticed Feliciano immediately and awkwardly gave him his order of flowers; the Italian saying it was for someone very special to him. Ludwig was indeed a lucky bastard to land on someone as caring (though annoying) as Feliciano. Arthur waved the Italian goodbye until he felt something vibrate in his pocket.

'From: Unknown number'

Arthur frowned a little bit. He was not really one to answering unknown numbers. Then again it could be new customers that wanted to do business. Arthur hesitated for a bit but then decided to click the _open_ button.

'Hey Artie! It's Alfred! Save my number!'

Arthur raised an eyebrow and tried to look irritated but could not stop himself from smiling. He quickly saved the new contact and proceeded to text back.

'How did you get my number, git ?'

'I checked Mattie's phone while he was still asleep. U ok?'

'You have horrible manners, Alfred. I feel sincerely bad for Matthew. And yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking."

'Hey! Matt and I are tight, so it's cool. Yo, wut happened to our 'Al and Artie'? That's great, dude! Asdfghjkl I'm stuck here taking pictures on some girl's debut. It would have been totally fine if her friends would just stop giving me the you-know-what look. I'm here for the job, not some one-night stand!'

Arthur placed a closed hand on his mouth, trying to hide his amusement._  
_

'Quite the charmer are you? Well everybody has their days.' Arthur noticed a new customer and quickly added to the text. ' I need to go now, Alfred. A busy day it is. Just try not waking up on someone else's bed, love. I'll talk to you later. Have fun.' _Send_

And with that Arthur hurried to the new customer.

* * *

Though unknown to Arthur, the American on the other line seemed to be re-reading the Brit's last text massage whilst trying balance himself on a sitting contraption. _Love, huh? _Alfred grazed a finger on his phone's screen and tried to wipe away the goofy smile on his face before heading outside (to face the sea of hormones).

And yes, before you ask he _was_ finding peace in the loo.

* * *

How was it guys? Hope you enjoyed reading!

Thanks a lot for the reviews , faves and follows TvT The more the merrier! *hinthint

/shot

(and no, i will not stop thanking all of you so no complaining! XD)

Btw, the secret i mentioned isn't out yet sooo...wait for it!

Thanks again! \(;w;)/


End file.
